A little secret
by irock2810
Summary: this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy this PLEASE! REVIEW
1. a little secret

fvgbv bButtercup VETO

You do know this is getting ridicules right. I said to Butch

Of course I do, but what can we do it's not like we can just go up to everyone and say

Hey guys we have been dating for 2 weeks now.

I knew he was right and it's true, my sisters and his brothers are bitter enemies and if they found out that we have been having a secret relationship they would kill me.

So…. Butch said

Wha- I started but I was cut off by Butch starting to kiss me.

After about half an hour of making out and talking he walked me have-way home, kissed me good night and left.

When I got to the house I quietly opened the door and walked in. then all of a sudden the lights turned on and I turned around and saw Bubble's and Blossom sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys how's it going" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh everything is fine we have just been wondering where you been all this time." Blossom said stepping toward me

"Oh you know here and there just looking over the city." I said trying not to look her in the eyes

"Oh really, than why are you dressed up." Bubbles pointed out

I looked down and remembered that I was wearing a dark green shirt with skinny jeans and a leather jacket with some black boots.

Shot! I thought to myself then I thought of something to tell her.

"Well excuse me Bubble's but some people like to look nice when they go into town. Now if you will excuse me I would like to go to bed." I told my sisters and hurried up the stairs to my room.

After that I took a quick shower and headed to bed. Then I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock. I got up, got dress, and did my hair. Then I headed downstairs were my sisters and dad were waiting.

I went to sit next to the professor and Bubbles and there was a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Good morning Buttercup did you have a nice sleep." The professor said to me

"Yes it was fine." I told the professor

Then for a few minutes we just sat there in quiet then the professor got and gave us a kiss on the head and went to work. So then it was just me and my sisters

"So sho-" but before I could finish I was interrupted

"Why were you out so late last night?" Blossom questioned

"I told you I was out look-"

"We know that you weren't searching the city Buttercup!" Blossom said

"Why won't you tell us the truth?" Bubbles said

"BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I told them and stormed out the door to school.


	2. The run in

Butch P.O.V

I was on my way home from walking BC home. When I got home Brick and Boomer were on the couch playing a game. When I walked in they both turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Butch where have you been." Boomer asked

"Oh I was just out with Butt-" I covered my mouth "I mean I was out"

"Out doing what playing some girl again" Brick said

Of course I wasn't, but I went along with what he said.

"Yea I was just out with this girl" I told them acting like my old self.

"Well she must have been pretty hot to keep you out so long dude" Boomer said not even looking my why.

"Well you know how I only go for the really hot ones" I told Boomer then I pretended to yawn "well I think I am going to head to bed see you guys in the morning." Then I headed to bed.

_The next morning _

I was woken up by Boomer shaking me.

"Come on dude you have to get up for school."

"Ugh come on dude give me 5 more minutes." I said half-asleep

"Sorry dude but no can do remember if we are late again than we are going to have detention."

I knew he was right so I got up and I got dress, I didn't have much time to eat breakfast so I just left for school. I was walking alone since Boomer and Brick already left.

Buttercup P.O.V

I ran out of the house in a storm I ran and ran until I turned a corner and looked up to see Butch.

"Hey watch where you going." Butch said then he looked up to see me. "Oh hey babe I didn't know it was you.

Then he helped me up from off the ground.

"What were you running for, were you trying to get to school too?"

I just looked at him then I told him what happened and how Blossom and Bubbles were on my case about being home late.

Then when we got to school we stopped talking and went separate ways. Then when I got to my locker Bubbles and Blossom were there waiting for me.

"What do you want" I asked them

"Look we are sorry about what happened this morning" Bubbles said

"Yea it's none of our business what you were doing it's your life and we should respect that" Blossom told me

After I got all my things from my locker I turned around and looked at them.

"Okay you guys I forgive you but next time I say it's none of your business I mean ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. After I said that we all had a group hug and started to head to class since we have the same 1st class.

When we turned the corner we were face to face with Butch, Brick, and Boomer. Bubbles and Blossom gave Brick and Boomer a glare.

"Move out of the way you hags" Brick said

"Why should we you're the ones in our way, so move it losers" Blossom said

"Hey is it just me or did you get prettier hag" Boomer said grinning

"Don't try to sweet talk me and I am not a hag" Bubbles said

While they were arguing me and Butch just watched. Then finally after they were done arguing we moved past the boys and walked to class, will we were leaving I looked back to see Butch looking my way. I sent him a kiss and he sent one back then we continued to walking


	3. The accident

Chapter 3 : A little accident

It was after school and Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom were getting some ice cream. They had just bought there ice cream, Bubbles got vanilla, Blossom had strawberry, and Buttercup had chocolate. They went to sit at a table and stared to talk about their day.

"Ahhh today was a good day for me." Bubbles said with a smile on her face "I didn't get any homework and I got a pretty good score on a test in Latin."

"My day stared off good" Blossom said then took a lick of her ice cream "I got an A+ on my history test. Then they had my favorite food for lunch today, meatball sub yummy." After Blossom said that she started to lick her lips.

"Hello… earth to Blossom, you still there." Buttercup said waving her hand in front of Blossoms face

"What! Oh yea, sorry I kinda spaced out."

"Yea we could see that." Bubbles and Buttercup both started to giggle

"Anyway it was during 6th period when I took my seat next to an empty desk and then Brick came in. then he came and sat next to me but before I could move my seat the bell rang so I was stuck next to him. Then we were put in partners with the person next to us and now I have to go to his house and work on a project with him.

"Oh Blossom I feel so bad for you." Bubbles said "do you want us to com e with you to make sure nothing happens

"No I can handle them by myself. Speaking of them I have to get over there to start the project."

After Blossom left Buttercup and Bubbles started walking home when Buttercup got a text. "_Hey babe meet me at the park in about 10 min love Butch"_

"_Ok see you soon__"_

"Sorry Bubbles I hope you don't mind walking home by yourself I have to ...um go to the ….um gym yea the gym" Buttercup said trying to make it seem believable

"… Ok see you at home then Buttercup"

After that buttercup ran and didn't look back

_Brick P.O.V_

"Yo bros come here." I yell from downstairs

"Dude what you want I was just jamming to some music" Boomer said

"Sup bro what's up" Brick said

"Ok dudes one of the powerpuff hags are coming over for a school project, so I don't really want to fail this assignment so don't be mean to her."

"Really we have to be nice to that hag" Boomer said

"No just don't say anything mean to her"

"Well no problems for me because I'm outta here see ya later" Butch said

"Where are you going Butch, and can I come?" Boomer asks

"Out and no see you ladies" Butch says as he left

While Butch was heading out Blossom was at the door.

"Oh hey Blossom ready for our date" I said grinning

"Stop being stupid let's just get this project done and over with ok." Blossom said

"Whatever you say we'll be doing the project in my room so follow me"

As Blossom followed me to my room I saw that Boomer was heading out the door. I didn't really ask where he was going he probably just wanted to get out of here.

"So what do you want to do this project on" I said to Blossom

"Well I think that we should do the project about the Egyptians and how they worshiped cats." Blossom said

"Ok sounds cool so I'll get started on the pyramid and you do the report if that's cool with you."

"Sure let's just get to work."

_Butch P.O.V_

"Hey babe nice to see you."

"Hey Butchy it's been a while." Buttercup said giving me a hug "So is Blossom at your place with Brick."

"Yea it didn't really look like she wanted to be there when I left."

"I know but for us to be able to stay together and not keep this a secret we have to get them together." Buttercup said

"Yea but let's forget about them for a while ok" I said as I leaned forward

"Ok so what did you have in mind lover boy?"

"Well I was maybe thinking we go to that tree in the woods you love so much and maybe watch the stars."

"Sounds kind of girly but sure why not."

"Cool so why don't we get going." Buttercup said then we walked off holding hold.

_Blossom P.O.V_

"Looks like we are done with the project." I said to Brick

"Yea I guess we are." Brick said standing up to stretch

Then when I got up I slipped on something and fell on to Brick who also fell. When I opened my eyes I saw that my lips were pressed up against Bricks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. a new secret

**Blossom P.O.V**

"Oh my god" I said as I got up I was so embarrassed that I ran out of the house. When I got home I ran into my room.

_What just happen, Brick and I kissed my first kiss. It felt weird is…no should I feel this way. No it's nothing it's just because it was a surprise that's all._

"Hey Blossom, are you ok." Bubbles said on the other side of the door

"Yea Bubbles I'm fine."

"That's good I was worried that those boys might have done something to you."

"Naaa those other guys weren't even there"

"Really so it was just you and Brick, did he try to do anything funny" Bubbles said nudging my shoulder

"No we finished the project and then I left nothing else. So where's Buttercup?"

"Hmm now that I think about it I don't really know. The last time I saw her she said she had to go to the gym. I never really gave it a second thought" Bubbles said rubbing her head.

"Well we should probably go look for her it's getting dark out.

"Right let's go" Bubbles said as she leaned out the window then they flew out.

**Brick P.O.V**

After Blossom fell when ended up kissing I was completely shocked.

"Oh my god" Blossom said then when I looked at her, her face was as red as an apple then she ran out of the house.

"Wow" is all I could say about what just happen. I was just glad that none of my brothers were there to see that.

_No what am I thinking she's my enemy and it was just an accident._

"Hey bro is that powerpuff gone." Boomer said sticking his head through the door.

"Yea she gone" 

"Oh good I thought I was going to have to leave again" Boomer said jumping onto the couch "so how was it"

"How was what nothing happened I mean um"

"Dude you alright your red"

Wow it's a good thing that Boomer is stupid. "Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just tired so I think I am going to head to bed bye." Then I rushed upstairs.

**Sorry that it is so short I kind of got writers block but I will be ready for the next chapter so stay tuned in and review. **


	5. My secret is out

**Were back for another episode of "A little secret" there is going to be misfortune in this episode but for whom let's read and find out.**

Butch P.O.V

"Wow the stars sure are pretty but not as pretty as your eyes.

"That was so cliché but thanks anyway. BC giggled

"_We were outside watching the stars it's been a while since me and Buttercup went on a date, since her sisters or my brothers don't know about us dating. We both had to lie about where we have been but we will be able to be together someday without hiding_."

"Hey Butch you alright?" BC asked

"Oh yeah I'm good, just spaced out for a sec."

"Oh well maybe this will help you pay more attention." Buttercup said as she gave me a kiss "now do I have your attention?"

"Hum I don't know I think I need another kiss, just to be sure." I told her she giggled and gave me another kiss "yea now you have my full attention"

"Good because I'm kind of worried that my sisters might find out about us." Buttercup said looking down

"Don't worry I'm always here with you, everything will be fine."

"Thanks Butch what would I do without you."

"You would probably go crazy"

"I would not … ok maybe a little" BC said then giggled "come on I should be getting home now"

_So I walked her home holding hands as we walked I listened to her talk about whatever she had on her mind. It's been awhile since we talked for so long what seemed like forever. _

_We soon got around the corner from her house I gave her a kiss good night than started to head home._

Bubbles P.O.V

Buttercup soon came and saw me and Blossom

"Hey guys what's going on?" Buttercup questioned

"Oh nothing just worried about where you have been all day." Blossom said

"Oh you know just around."

"Around like with Butch" Blossom said with a death stare

"You're kidding… right" Buttercup said trying to laugh

"We know about you and Butch. We saw you both together." I told her

"Ok you caught me, my secret is out" Buttercup said forcing a smile

"We can't believe you would keep this a secret" Blossom said trying to stay calm

"Look this is my life if I don't want to tell you something then I don't have to" Buttercup said almost yelling

"Were sister you shouldn't lie to us" I tried to get in but Buttercup and Blossom were arguing so they couldn't hear me.

Then Buttercup started to head out the door

"Hey! Where do you think you're going" Blossom yelled

"Anywhere but here" Buttercup yelled back at Blossom then she slammed the door and then there was complete silence

"Ughhhh I can't believe her, she makes me so mad, Ughhhh I going to bed" Blossom said heading up the stairs

"But Blossom what about Buttercup" I said worriedly

"Don't worry she'll be back in the morning"

_I hoped that Blossom was right, but then again most of the time she is, so I shouldn't worry like she said she will be back by the morning._

Buttercup P.O.V __

After I left the house I started to walk along the street not really knowing where I was going. I just know that I was getting out of the house not caring if they came after me or not. When stop to rest I seen that I was at the park I sat at one of the benches and I guess I dozed off.


	6. time to tell

Butch P.O.V

I was walking home from leaving Buttercup at home. Then when I got home I seen Brick and Boomer fighting.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked but they didn't hear a word I said. So as they argued I decided to go to my room. While I was in my room I could still here Boomer and Brick fighting so I decided to go for a walk hoping they would stop fighting when I got back.

As I pasted by the park I saw Buttercup on a park bench fast asleep.

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty" I said as a poked her

"What… Oh hey Butch how long have you been here" BC said as she stretched

"Oh not long. What are doing sleeping in the park?"

"I guess I fell asleep when I left the house." Buttercup said sitting back down

"Did something bad happen" I asked as I looked at the sky

"Welllllll…" Buttercup said looking away from me

"Oh no what happened, did you kill someone" I asked

"NO… my sisters kind of know that we are dating"

"What… but, how did you tell them?" I asked trying to not sound freaked

"No they seen us in the forest, I guess they were looking for me and they seen us kissing."

After Buttercup said that everything went silent

"So what do we do now, do we break up?" Buttercup asked looking worried

"No… I guess the only thing we can do is tell my brothers now." I said grabbing BCs hand

"Ok I'll come since I know you can't do this on your own." BC said then giggled then we walked hand and hand to tell my brothers the worst news they would ever hear.

Boomer P.O.V

Brick and I were at home fighting for about 10 minutes. It ended with Brick trying to hit me and me running to my room and locking the door. After about 5 minutes I came downstairs because I was hunger, and when Brick and I saw each other we just laughed.

"Brick what were we even fighting for" I asked while trying to catch my breath

"I don't even know dude" Brick said as he chuckled.

After we were done laughing I went in the kitchen to make me some noodles. When they were done I went into the living room to watch TV. I just kept flicking through the channels looking for something to watch.

"Man this is so boring there's nothing on to watch" I said as I turned off the TV then I started to head upstairs. Before I made it up the stairs I heard the door open and seen Butch walk in.

"Hey guys" Butch said

"Hey Butch" Brick and I said

"Umm… guys I kind of have something to tell you and you might want to sit down for the news"

"Ok" I said confused and not knowing what was going to happen

"So you guys know how I have been out a lot with no one knowing where I have been" Butch said still by the door

"Yea what's up with that" Brick said

"Well I'm going to tell you why I have always gone" Butch then paused "I have a girlfriend" Butch started but was interrupted by Brick

"Dude that's awesome. Why didn't you tell us? Who is the lucky girl?" Brick said asking a million questions a second.

"Ok guys I'm going to tell you just don't get mad at her." Butch said reaching for the door knob.

Brick and I stared at the door from the couch then we saw Butch grab someone's had then when we saw who it was me and Brick stood there in complete shock.

"Guys met my girlfriend Buttercup" Butch said with a smile on his face and his arm around her waist

After a few minute of silent Brick and I came back to reality.

"Butch can we talk to you in private" Brick said going to the kitchen with me and Butch behind him

"Yea what's up" Butch asked

"Are you nuts, how could you go out with a powerpuff they are our worst enemy." Brick said only loud enough for me and Butch to hear.

"Look I know that, that's why I didn't tell you guys and she didn't tell her sisters but her sisters found out so we thought that we should tell you."

"You really like her don't you Butch" I asked with a serious face

"What no… she's just… different from other girls." Butch said blushing

"Aw look our brother, Butch the tough guy has gone soft." Brick said teasing Butch

"Ok dude we will accept Buttercup right Boomer"

"Right Brick, now let's go back to the living room we don't want to keep Butch's girlfriend waiting." I said joking around

**Well there goes another chapter and more to come. I hope you keep reviewing and if you want an idea in the story I would be glad and try and put it in. Thanks and see ya later**.


	7. out in the open

_**Chapter 7: Out in the open **_

_Buttercup P.O.V_

_**The next day**_

I stayed the night with Butch, I didn't think it would be a good idea to go back home with Blossom and Bubbles mad at me. We had school so while Butch and his brothers were asleep, I went home to get changed. I flew all the way home then through my window, so they wouldn't know I was home. After I was all dressed I began to leave for school, no one knows that I was even home.

At school I just hung out by my locker waiting for the bell to ring. Then Bubbles and Blossom walked past to get to their lockers. None of us said anything for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry" I said standing up

"For what, for lying to us, for keeping it a secret that you were dating one of our most hated enemy." Blossom said getting upset

"Yes, yes I'm sorry that I just happened to fall in love with our enemy" I said still being calm "I never meant for things to go like this, it just had its own direction in life, but now it's too late to get out of this I am in love with Butch and nothing's going to change that. Not you, not Bubbles, not even I can change it.

Then after I said that no one said anything it was quiet, all you hared were the people in the hall talking.

"We sorry Buttercup" Bubbles said looking close to tears "We not really mad at you because you're going out with Butch, it's just that we use to tell each other everything we never really had secret from each other." Bubbles finished wiping away fallen tears

"Look I understand that sometimes I can be reckless and not put any thoughts in what I do, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing, sometimes you have to trust me on what I do. So just because I don't tell you everything, doesn't mean I care any less.

After that we all shared a group hug and everything went to how it should be. Then things got weird for me when Blossom and Bubbles started to ask questions.

"So Buttercup where were you last night?" Bubbles asked

"I stayed over at Butch's place with his brothers" I said straight forward

"What! Really! What did you two do?" Blossom questioned

"What nothing we didn't do anything." I said quickly

"Ohhh wait until the professor hears about this he is going to be upset." Bubble teased

"What are you talking about we didn't do anything"

"If you didn't do anything why were you over there all night" Blossom asked then the bell for class rang

_Saved by the bell _I though then rushed to class. On my way there I saw Butch around the corner.

"Hey I heard what was going on sounds like they took it well" he said after giving me a peak on the cheek

"Where the hell were you when they were asking me those questions" I said angrily

"Well it seem like that was a sister moment and just stayed out"

"What the hell you could have done something to get me out of that"

"Now, now Buttercup you should really watch what you say, we are at school"

"Whatever" I said then went in my class

_Blossom P.O.V_

_**After school**_

Me, Bubbles, Buttercup and Butch were walking to get some ice cream with Brick and Boomer behind us. We were going to congratulate Buttercup and Butch getting together now that we know.

"So… Buttercup how long have you two been dating" Bubbles questioned, like she was reading my mind

"Well about 2 weeks now" Buttercup said holding Butch's hand

"WHAT" Bubbles and I said in union

"How could you been dating for 2 weeks and we never found out." I said still shocked

"We are just very sneaky" Butch said with a smirk on his face

After a while of walking we got to the ice cream shop. We all ordered ice cream, I got strawberry, Bubbles got vanilla, Buttercup and Butch got one chocolate ice cream to share Boomer also got a vanilla ice cream and Brick decided to get strawberry too.

"Wow I didn't know that Boomer liked vanilla ice cream and Brick likes strawberry like you do." Bubbles whispered to me

"Yea a lot of people like strawberry and vanilla ice cream Bubbles"

After a while of talking Butch got up to talk to everyone

"Hey guys well we all know why we are here so I guess I don't have to tell everyone, but me and Buttercup wanted to thank you for letting us date."

"So to Butch and Buttercup" Brick said and raised his ice cream then everyone else did the same "To Butch and Buttercup"


End file.
